It is known to glass mirrors for various applications. Glass mirrors are known to be fabricated from a monolithic soda lime sheet of glass that may have relatively thick sheets of glass, such as 3 mm thick. A reflective coating is typically applied to a major surface of the sheet of soda lime glass to provide a mirror finish. The resulting mirror may be beneficial for certain applications but can be relatively heavy due to the thickness of the glass sheet necessary to provide the desired structural integrity. Moreover, the conventional glass mirrors are subject to damage from impact under certain environmental conditions such as vandalism, inadvertent impact from foreign objects or other conditions that may chip, scratch, crack or even shatter the monolithic soda lime sheet of glass.